The Tortured
by Kharina
Summary: How, then, am I managing to tell you all this if I have no control over my own body any more? Give me a few moments of your time, and I will tell you.' Yeah, I'm rubbish at summaries. Give it a shot!Rating to be safe, could be considered K, instead.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Animorphs or make any money from this fic.

**Author note: **This is only a prologue, the other chapters will be at least 1,000 wds each. There will later be cross- species romance, so if you don't like, be warned.

* * *

My name is Jennifer Atkins, and I am shortly to turn seventeen. Three years ago, at fourteen, my life was fairly normal. It seems like a lifetime ago.

Three years ago, my friend asked me if I wanted to come with her to this new club, called The Sharing. Of course, I know now that my friend was trapped in a corner of her mind, screaming, crying, begging or even yelling in rage. The creature that really invited me was not even human. It was a member of a parasitic alien race. A Yeerk.

You may be thinking, 'Yeah, right. She forgot her medication'. At the moment, this would be the reaction of most people.

Perhaps, one day the Andalites may come to our aid, and the whole world will learn of the Yeerk invasion; just another terrible war in the history of the human race. Perhaps your reaction is 'oh, just another ex- controller'. Nothing special.

I hope it's one of those two situations in which you read this. Because the third possibility is that you, also, are a Controller.

How, then, am I managing to write all this if I have no control over my own body any more? Give me your time, and I will tell you. The life- changing thing happened about a year ago. But to help you fully understand, I will need to go back further than that. You will need to learn what it is like to have a cruel Yeerk in your head. A torturer.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER** (Or even if you don't!) 


	2. Chapter 1

**Anifan1: **Sorry, didn't mean to have the same idea! Great minds must think alike. Hopefully mine will be somewhat different to yours. Glad you like it.

* * *

Three years ago, I made a fatal mistake.

I had been at a Sharing meeting, as just one of the 'hangers- on'. My friend, the one who had invited me in the first place, was a full member.

I remember wondering about what the full members did. I had tried asking Rebecca, my friend, who had been very vague about it. So I opted to find out for myself. I thought that if I was ever going to join, I might as well learn what was going on. I thought that it couldn't hurt.

It was a beach party. When the full members were called away, I waited for two minutes, then followed them. They went to a concealed area down the beach, between two large, sandy dues. I lay down and peered out between some strands of grass on top of the dune. I could hear and see what was happening.

I saw a man walking down the beach towards the meeting. When he stepped into the midst of the people, everyone stopped talking. And I mean everyone. There was no shrill whispering, no muttering, no shuffling around. It was as though someone had pressed a button and every single person had fallen absolutely silent and still.

I suddenly shivered, although it was the middle of summer and the evening air was warm. I felt evil emanating from the man who had caused all the others to fall silent. If only I had noticed the signs and took that opportunity to run….

The man's face began to shift and change, while the people watched, nervous but not surprised. I couldn't help myself; I let out a scream. Every person turned towards me.

(Get her,) ordered the man, who was now something which looked like a blue centaur with a wicked looking scorpion tail and two extra eyes. It was odd; I heard his voice, but not with my ears.

Two people came bounding up the dune towards me. I turned to run, but slipped as a small pebble gave way beneath my feet. They grabbed me, and one threw his hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming. I was dragged back towards the weird blue creature.

(Get a bug fighter to take her to the Pool,) the creature ordered.

"Yes, Visser," answered another man.

A strange ship came out of the sky. It looked like a big metal cockroach. It landed, and I was thrown inside. Inside, there was a huge worm- like creature at the controls, and a tall monster covered in blades which came and placed its foot on me.

"Don't _grrrash_ move," it said in a harsh, guttural voice.

I lay trembling for the rest of the ride, terrified. We landed, but I was unaware of it until I was yanked to my feet and dragged towards a pool filled with brown, slushy liquid. Despite my crying, struggling and threats, my head was forced beneath the surface. A few seconds later, something touched my ear.

I felt the start of a terrible pain in my ear canal, but it was soon numbed. I continued to struggle, but then realised gradually that I could do so no longer. First, I could no longer scream as my mouth stopped being mine. Then my legs froze and I could no longer kick.

"I have control," my mouth said. Only I hadn't said it. What was happening to me?

(What's happening? Help, someone!)

"Any resistance, Braunan 232?" Asked another human.

"The human is confused, but we will see whether she resists once she understands what is happening."

"Be careful. She put up quite a struggle coming down here."

"I can handle it."

(What are you?) I asked.

(I am a Yeerk. I have full control over every function of your brain, human, so don't try to resist me.)

(Are you kidding? There's no way I'm going to just give in without a fight.)

(A foolish decision, human. I have access to your every memory.)

The creature began to look through my memories; good and bad. He laughed when he saw the memory of how I had been bullied at school, and how shy it had made me. Eventually my parents had had to move me to a new school. I still wasn't the most popular, but I had a few friends and no- one bullied me further than simply ignoring me.

(You are easily cowed, are you not, human? This should be easier than I had thought.)

(You…) I said a few words that aren't to be repeated. He just laughed at me. It was not a nice laugh.

He began to play back a memory I had had locked in the back of my mind for ages now.

_I hurried through the school corridors, desperately hoping I wouldn't run into Kayleigh and her sidekicks. Kayleigh had always bullied me because I was unfortunately one of the more intelligent students at my school, and I worked hard. I also happened to be overweight and not the most attractive, which meant there were lots of things about me to pick on._

_These were only the 'excuses' for terrorizing me, of course. The real reason was, in my first year at the school, Kayleigh had sat next to me (the teacher had sat us in alphabetical order). Kayleigh couldn't be bothered to work on her own, so she tried to copy me. When I realised what was happening, I told her (politely) to do her own work and ask the teacher if she didn't understand it._

_Since that day, she had never let me forget it. I don't think she was used to being stood up to, so she made sure I couldn't do it again._

_Anyway, I went to my locker and got my books out. Then I saw what I had been dreading. Kayleigh and three friends were heading down the corridor towards me. I bent my head down and hrried past them, hoping they wouldn't notice me. No such luck._

_"Why, if it isn't little Jennifer," Kayleigh sneered at me. "Have you studied for that Math test? Yeah, I bet you have, little teachers' pet you are. Can I have a peek at your notes then, hmmm?"_

_"And you know what?" Kayleigh continued. "I forgot my money today. I'm sure kind little Jenny'll lend me some, aren't you?"_

_"I brought sandwiches," I said._

_Kayleigh grabbed me and slammed me against the lockers. "Yeah, like you did. Give me the money."_

_"I'm serious, I brought sandwiches," I told her._

_"What's going on here?" Came the authoritative voice of my history teacher._

_"Jennifer just slipped, sir. I was helping her up."_

_He ignored her and looked at me. "What happened?"_

_"Um.. like she said, sir. She was helping me up."_

_He looked like he didn't really believe me, but said no more about it. "Get to class, all of you," he ordered._

_Kayleigh glared at me, and I knew it was far from over. She'd get me later. I hurried down the hallway, biting my lip and trying not to cry._

(I could carry on,) sneered Braunan.

(No…) I whispered.

He sniggered. (I didn't think so. I'm sure there are worse memories I can play. Mess with me and that's what happens. Got it?)

(Yes.)

(Good.)

* * *

No offence to anyone called Kayleigh. It's just a name and has no personal connections.

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 2

**Elwing: **Will you stop nagging about The Homecoming! Just because I haven't updated it in a while doesn't mean I don't like it. Sometimes I find it hard to write because I lose track of where a fic is going and struggle a bit. I have written part of the next chapter, but unless you want it to be really short and unpolished I'd suggest you be patient. When I start to struggle it's usually because I've been working too much on one fic, so after I've had a break working on another fic I'll come back to it again and it should be better for it. It would be helpful if you'd actually come to me with some suggestions rather than just nagging at me to update, and it might get the next part up faster.

I don't mean to be harsh, but it sometimes makes me angry when I'm working hard and struggling with a story and people keep nagging at me to update when I really need to give the story a rest for a bit, or need a suggestion.

As for your second review, Jennifer had seen Visser Three in his natural form. In #6 we learn that's how Tom got taken; he stumbled upon a full member's meeting.

Thanks for reviewing!

**Anifan1: **That's why i never trust Author Alerts and look at my faves list instead! Glad you liked it anyway.

**Keeda: **Thanks for your review! Update your stories soon as well!

**AN: **This chapter is a little shorter than promised, but that's because I want to change POV in the next chapter.

* * *

Three days later, Braunan headed back to the hellish underground Yeerk Pool. I had seen that Yeerks need a certain food, which they called Kandrona rays, very three days. That was where Braunan was going. To feed.

He slithered out of my ear, and I had control again. I tried to fight, but two Hork- Bajir (the bladed creatures) had got hold of me. They dragged me roughly to some cages which lined a wall. There were about ten, with ten humans to a cage. There were another twenty for Hork- Bajir, with about five per cage. The Hork- Bajir's cages were a lot more strongly made than those for the humans.

I was put into a near- empty cage with two other humans. One was a girl who was slightly younger than me. The other was my friend Rebecca.

"Rebecca," I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Jenny. I had no control."

"No, I know…."

"Which Yeerk did you get?"

"Braunan 232."

Rebecca's eyes widened. "Oh no," She breathed.

"Do you know him?"

"He was never my Yeerk, but people say he's really cruel. They're not all like that. I'm so sorry you ended up with him."

Tears began to roll down my cheeks. "I feel like I can't fight anymore."

Rebecca grabbed my shoulder and looked strongly into my eyes. "Don't ever give up, Jen. He's just an idiot bully. You'll probably change Yeerk eventually. You can't give up."

"I.. I'll try, Rebecca."

She nodded. "Just remember, you've dealt with bullies before. He's slightly different, but in essence he's just a bully. You can fight him."

"She's right," said the other girl. "I had him before. He's not unbeatable."

The guards then came for me. My short spell of freedom was over. It was time for Braunan to return to my mind.

(Get out of my head,) I said angrily as soon as he had made his connections with my mind.

I felt him seething with anger. (How DARE you!) He shouted angrily at me. (You'll pay for that.)

I trembled mentally. He searched through my mind until he found the memory that caused me the most pain; the memory of the death of my grandmother. She had died young, and during her lifetime she was the only person I really felt able to confide in. I missed her desperately. Of course, Braunan knew all this. He played back the memory of her funeral. It was one of the worst memories of my life, and he knew it.

By the end, I was crying mentally and couldn't stop; that was until Braunan told me to.

(Silence, human,) he said harshly.

I was so afraid that I fell silent immediately. I knew there were worse things Braunan could do than just replay memories; he had allowed me to see what he had done to many former hosts.

(That's much better,) he told me. (Keep it like that, or you know what'll happen.)

From that point on, I was obedient except in very special circumstances, such as when Braunan tried to recruit my family. I had paid for my insolence afterwards. I was a coward, and I knew it. I should have tried to stand up to him more, but it was so easy just to give up hope.

In the course of the following year, I became a shadow of my former self. I never spoke to Braunan, save to beg him not to torture me. It never did any good.

I then received the best news since I had been infested; Braunan was to move to another host, and I would get a Yeerk named Terran 864.

(He's just as bad as I am, human, so don't get hopeful,) Braunan said cruelly. But I didn't think anything could be as bad as what I had just endured.

(Some are worse,) Braunan said.

(You're lying.) I had been taken by a sudden surge of courage

Braunan was angry, but he was at the head of the queue and had no time to punish me.

(Terran'll make you pay for that,) He muttered angrily as he exited my ear.

Braunan exited my ear for the last time, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I walked to the cages in a daze, and spent the whole time I was there staring into space, wondering if this new Yeerk would be merciful.

"Are you alright?" asked an elderly woman.

I snapped out of my trance. "I'm to change Yeerk."

"Is your new one Terran 864, by any chance?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm his host. Or, his old one anyway. Don't worry, child. He won't torture you like Braunan will have done."

'How does she know all this about me?' I wondered, but my musing was interrupted as the Hork- Bajir came for me, jerked me from the cage and pulled me towards the Pool.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	4. Chapter 3

**Anifan1:** Thanks for your review! 

**Yamatoishida27: **Thank you for all your reviews, sorry about the typo.

**Meow: **Actually, this chapter shifts into Yeerk perspective, and from now on the chapters should alternate between Rebecca's and Terran's POV. I had to have it in Rebecca's for the background information, but the bulk of the story is when Terran is infesting her. However, this story should have many differences to Broken later on, which I hadn't read before I wrote this.

**AllOrNone: **Yes, you're right. Thanks for the review.

**Elwing: **Yeah, probably. But I don't plan to include why Braunan moved up; this isn't his story. Those few chapters were simply to show the background. Terran is already a member of the peace movement; as for what happens and his significance, you'll have to wait!

**Birdie num num: **Thanks for the review, glad you're enjoying this.

**Keeda: **Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up. I love your fics.

**Edriss: **New chapter of The Homecoming coming soon! Sorry for the wait, I had a minor bout of writer's block, but hopefully I'm over it now. Thanks for reviewing. There is a significance to Terran being male, which you will see later. I'm not saying anything further, or I'll be giving it away.

This Chapter is dedicated to Anifan1 for being the first reviewer for the last chapter. I am now going to dedicate all the new chapters in all my fics to the first reviewer who hasn't previously had a dedication. This is to tempt people to review. I might also give an additional dedication to a really useful review, too.

Enjoy! This chapter is in Terran's POV, next chap Rebecca's, and so on.

* * *

**Terran's POV**

I waited nervously in the pool. I had been told to take an involuntary host.

I didn't want to do this. I had never had an involuntary host before; I thought it was cruel. Also, I had recently joined the peace movement.

This gave rise to my dilemma. I could not refuse the offer without arousing suspicion. I asked my commander for a feeding cycle to consider, and he had reluctantly agreed.

On my previous visit to the Pool, I spoke to Illim, new leader of the peace movement since Aftran had been 'rescued' by the Andalite bandits. The leaders of the peace movement always seemed to change the subject when the bandits were mentioned. When I had asked why, they had gently told me that they could not tell me for security reasons.

Anyway, I went to see Illim. As you may or may not know, we Yeerks communicate in our natural bodies with a language of ultrasonic squeaks.

Illim and I went to a quiet area of the pool, and I told him my dilemma.

Illim considered for a while. (Did they tell you which Yeerk is currently infesting the host?)

(Yes. Braunan 232, I think.)

(Infest her,) Illim said almost before I had finished.(You'll be doing her a favour, trust me. I know Braunan, and I wish I didn't.)

I obeyed reluctantly. I swam in nervous circles near the infestation pier, waiting.

The girl's ear was thrust into the water, and I squirmed inside.

(Hello,) I greeted her once I had made the necessary connections to her brain. There was no reply.

The host sat quietly in a corner of her mind, silently mourning the loss of her freedom.

(I'm Terran. What's your name?)

(I.. uh…)

At least a reply. That was something. But this host had trouble accessing her own memory? Remembering her own name? It shocked me.

(I'm Jenny. Jennifer.)

(I won't hurt you. If you want me to go in three days I'll try to find an excuse…)

(No,) she said to me. (I don't want another Yeerk like Braunan ever again. I can't cope. Please, I'll do anything you say if you won't torture me.)

(I'm no torturer,) I replied softly. I was terribly nervous, but tried to keep this hidden from my host as best I could, judging that she didn't need any more stress. I spoke as calmly as possible.

(I'm with the peace movement,) I explained to her.

(But, Braunan said he knew you. He said you were like him.)

(He was lying, then. I don't know him, but I know his type. Please don't get the idea we're all like that.)

(No,) she replied meekly.

There was an awkward silence. Jenny retreated back to the corner of her mind, while I racked my brain for something to say. I mean, how can you gain the trust of someone who has been so brutally cowed, when you are a member of the same species as her tormentor? I already felt guilty about infesting her in the first place.

However, I sensed that beneath this meek, scared exterior the girl had a beautiful character. If only I could get her to trust me, I might be able to see it.

I walked her body home. Had it been another host, I would have gladly let her walk by herself, but I thought if I suddenly gave her control back she might collapse from not being used to how her brain controlled her muscles.

She must have heard my thoughts. (I can walk, if you want me to,) she said. She was careful not to ask me, just to say it as a suggestion.

I gradually gave control over to her, and found she was perfectly able to walk on her own.

(I haven't been infested that long.) She had answered my thoughts again. (Just long enough to be hurt,) she murmured wistfully.

I suddenly felt a surge of fear from her, and realised she was frightened that I might punish her for speaking out of turn. I was silent, and let her fear subside of its own accord. I didn't touch any of her memories or functions at all, lest she think that I was punishing her, or threatening to.

Gradually, her fear disappeared once she realised I wasn't doing anything. It was replaced by a nervous sort of curiosity.

(Am I allowed to do that?) she asked, surprised.

She sounded like a young child, and it would have made me cry had I had tear ducts. Of course she was allowed to! What kind of brutal, twisted creature could make her lose her freedom to think what she wanted, as well as all her other freedoms? It was simply incomprehensible to me.

(Of course you are,) I replied. (You can think what you want of me. I promise I won't be angry,) I said as gently as possible.

(What about of Braunan?)

(I could give you my opinion of that scum, provided you don't mind the use of a long string of curse words.)

She laughed slightly. (I never heard a Yeerk make a joke.)

She seemed to be recovering then. (I wouldn't say you've met a Yeerk. I don't want to be counted in the same species as your tormentor,) I answered. (And anyway, it wasn't a joke. I honestly don't think I could give you my opinion of Braunan without cursing.)

(I don't think I could, either,) she replied.

(Of course you couldn't. He's a pathetic excuse for a Yeerk, bullying you like that. And I shall tell him so.)

(No!) She cried suddenly, terrified.

(He can't hurt you now. Anyway, I shall say I found it out from your memories, which is true, so he can't blame you.)

She started to sob again. It was a very nerve- racking experience, dealing with this type of host. I had never known anything like it before. A Yeerk who had treated his host so badly that she was frightened of him even when he had left her for good? It made me sick.

We had been getting on so well for about a minute, and then one sentence made her break down into sobbing again. I didn't really understand why, only that this host had sustained terrible mental injury. I had no idea if I could cure her, or if she was even cureable.

All I knew was that I felt a deep sense of responsibility for this human, and that I would persevere with my task until she was finally able to trust me. Or until one of us died.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!** You might get a dedication! 


	5. Chapter 4

**Anifan1**: Thanks! I'm proud to get a second story in your archive. 

**AllOrNone; **Thanks for your review.

**Birdie num num: **Jerk is a bit of an understatement, I think! Thanks for the review!

**Beekiller Johanna from Finland: **Please don't miss your bus for my fic! It's not going to be going anywhere. Keep reviewing.

Chapter dedicated to **Anifan1** (see a previous chapter for explaination).

* * *

**Jennifer's POV**

I hardly dared to believe my luck in being infested by Terran. After many months with Braunan in my head, I felt it was simply far too good to be true. But eventually I began to come around to believing it.

Over the next few days, I gradually began to grow to trust Terran; only a little, but already I felt more confident than I had done under Braunan's rule. Terran would regularly ask me my opinion on something, to try and get me to open up to him. And even though I was confident he would never hurt me, I had still a deep rooted fear which prevented me really speaking my mind.

I had yet to see him 'lose his cool' as Rebecca might have put it; he had never spoken to me angrily or raised his voice to me. This made me begin to trust him more and more. Now, I acted like a voluntary host; well, I was, almost. I was pleased to have Terran, and I would be eternally grateful for the way he had treated me.

We were walking down into the Yeerk pool after my first feeding cycle with Terran as my Yeerk.

For the most part, I controlled my own body; and Terran would never take control or open a single memory without asking my permission. He did so now.

(Can I borrow your body, Jenny?) He asked gently. (It's just I'm not sure if you'll be able to control your expression once we get down there, and I can't afford to reveal myself.)

I was a little insulted that he thought I would give him away, but I agreed anyway. (Sure.)

Terran took control of my body gradually. It was odd; he never did anything quickly, as though I was a nervous horse. In a way, I suppose I was like an animal who has been beaten and is now with a new owner. Braunan had damaged me in ways which I often felt were irreparable.

(You aren't irreparable,) Terran said softly, reading my thoughts. I knew he couldn't help knowing what I was thinking, even if I did not direct it at him. I appreciated the comfort.

(Do you want me to leave?) Terran asked suddenly, as though it was something which had been bothering him for days, but he had only now got up the courage to say it.

(What… no!) I exclaimed. (What on Earth made you think that?)

(This is when I need to know for sure,) he replied. (I will find some way to not return if you so wish.)

(No,) I told him firmly. (Please, stay in me.)

(Thank you.)

We neared the edge of the second pier, the one designated for Yeerks leaving their hosts at the beginning of their feeding session.

(See you later,) Terran said casually as he slipped from my brain. It seemed that his normal cheerful character had been restored. Did it mean that much to him that I wanted him to stay in me? No, surely not. It can't have.

My musings were interrupted as the Hork- Bajir Controllers jerked me to my feet, digging a wrist blade into my shoulder in the process.

"Get off me, scum!" I screamed in pain and anger. I was dragged towards the cage and thrown inside. The lock clicked.

I sat down on the metal floor of the cage, nursing my injured shoulder and thinking about the last three days. I remembered the ways Terran had tried to calm my mind; speaking to me; replaying pleasant memories; even, on an occasion when I got particularly nervous, trying to slow down my heart beats. It was so different to Braunan's scornful cruelty that it made me feel it was untrue; that this was a dream and I'd wake up with Braunan laughing at my childish wish. But it was not so.

Tears began to drip from my eyes. I wasn't sure why; a complicated mix of relief, happiness and pain, pain at the memories of Braunan, perhaps? Anyway, I was certain that it was not for the same reasons that many of the people in my cage cried.

I did not have much more time to muse, however, as Rebecca was dragged to my cage.

After Braunan's first feeding, he made sure Rebecca and I were never together. Partially to torture me, but partially to stop me being encouraged by her. Of course, when Terran came he wanted things to be different.

**Flashback **

_It was the first night after I had changed Yeerks, and I couldn't sleep. I wanted to, but my brain just wanted to keep sifting through all the new information. Of course, all these extra electric impulses kept waking Terran up._

_(Jenny!) He muttered, exasperated._

_(Sorry,) I replied for the eighth time. I wasn't afraid; I had learnt during the previous seven times that Terran was not going to punish me. _

_My Yeerk sighed. (It's clear you're never going to get to sleep,) He remarked. (I could tell you a story.)_

_(A story? I'm not a baby.)_

_(I know. But this is an interesting story.)_

_(I'm sorry, but I think perhaps not now.)_

_(But you're never going to sleep.)_

_(I will. I'm just, well, stressed I suppose. I never used to sleep much when Braunan was infesting me, either. I guess I maybe just miss the company of humans. I mean, when I'm free.)_

_(Do you not see your friend Rebecca in the cages?) He asked._

_(Braunan cut off all contact because she inspired me to fight him,) I said wearily._

_(Scum,) Terran said. The word was said venomously. It surprised me how Terran seemed to hate Braunan, another member of his species._

_Terran must have read my thoughts. (We are not all like him, and many of us, even those not in the peace movement, despise his methods of 'breaking' hosts, if you like. I realise that is perhaps an insulting term, but I cannot think of another. Hosts change Yeerks quite a lot, especially those of low value, so other Yeerks often have to deal with the damage which is done. Plus, of course, I cannot understand how anyone could treat you so cruelly. I hate him for what he has done to you. To you and to many, many others.)_

_I was surprised at Terran's concern for me. Why would he feel this way? I knew there were kind Yeerks, but that Terran seemed to have become so attached to me in so short a time was a little shocking. But, to my surprise, I felt affection for him, also._

_Terran had either not noticed these thoughts or was pretending not to. (I will arrange for you to spend time with your friend,) he said simply. And that was that._

**End flashback**

Now, Rebecca came towards me, smiling.

* * *

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Anifan1:** Thank you! That was very encouraging. 

**LilManiac: **Thanks!

**Birdie num num: **Happy ending? It's not the end, yet… Thanks for your review.

**Anthenia: **Thank you!

**Chicken52: **The only way you can find that out is to read on! Thanks for the review.

Chapter dedicated to **Anifan1 **(you must know how it works by now!)

Sorry I've been a while updating this fic and my other ones, too; it's dreaded end-of-year-exam time! Plus my teachers have chosen now to set us loads of coursework, and I have my work experience interview coming up. So unfortunately my updates will be very slow until half term comes around in a couple of weeks. Sorry!

Anyway, here's a new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Terran's POV**

Almost as soon as I left Jenny's ear, I was intercepted by Illim. We went to a more private area of the pool.

(Does she wish you to leave?) He asked me, coming straight to the point.

(No,) I replied. (She seems very traumatized, though. I mean, one minute we're getting on fine, then I say one sentence and she starts sobbing again.)

(It will take time,) Illim advised.

(Yes,) I agreed. (What Braunan did to her… I can't believe anyone could be so cruel.) I was overcome by a sudden fit of rage. (I hate the dapsen!)

(I understand. But being angry with Braunan won't help anything. You need to focus on what you can do to help this host.. what is her name?)

(Jennifer,) I replied. (Jenny to her friends. I hope to be counted among her friends.)

(Did she say much to you? I mean, properly, not sobbing or screaming.)

(She began to, once she realised I wasn't going to hurt her, but usually only when I asked her a question.) I paused. (It was odd. She didn't scream at all when I infested her, didn't say anything. I think she was afraid of being punished,) I said sadly. (I would prefer a host to the pool, like any other Yeerk, but there is absolutely no need to treat them like that.)

(Yeerks like Braunan are very rare,) Illim told me sensibly. (Most are at least halfway decent to their hosts.)

(But the minority do so much damage. And I don't think statistics would comfort the hosts who suffer. Jenny's memories… I tried not to play them too much, but I had to find out what happened…) I trailed off.

(I wish Braunan was dead,) I suddenly burst out ferociously.

Illim seemed a little surprised. (Isn't that a bit harsh?)

(Braunan deserves it. There are very few who do, and he is one of them.)

(Terran…)

I swam away. Illim was right; I was overreacting. There were hosts who had been treated worse than Jenny. And yet… I felt more affection towards Jenny than any other host I had ever infested.

It occurred to me that I was being unusually over-emotive; normally I felt pity to hosts, was angry with Yeerks like Braunan; but now I felt another emotion. I couldn't explain it. It was a sort of mix of affection, sympathy and a sense of responsibility for Jenny, a sense that I, and only I, had the duty of keeping her safe. It was very strange.

I then remembered that I had vowed to confront Braunan about the way he had treated his host. I knew we would be feeding in the same session, so I set out to find him.

I had to ask many Yeerks before one could lead me to him.

(Braunan 232?) I asked, trying to keep the anger from my voice.

(Who are you?) He asked. He wasn't angry or anything like that, just curious.

(I am Terran 864.) When he did not reply, I continued. (I am the new Yeerk for your previous host.)

(Oh,) he said. (Got it well broken for you, did I? Come to say thanks?)

I could no longer hold off my rage. (No, you dapsen!) I snapped. (I can't believe what you have done to Jenny.)

(What!) He exclaimed. Now he was sounding angry. That was fine, it was mutual.

(That girl was once a lovely individual, and you've turned her into a terrified wreck. I now have to repair all the damage. Thanks to you.) I spoke in a lower, calmer voice now.

(I can't believe how any Yeerk could be so cruel,) I finished.

Braunan laughed. (You need to toughen up, child,) he said with a sneer. (Hosts take advantage if you don't show them who's in charge.)

(You dare to call me 'child'! It's not exactly mature to go round torturing other sentient beings just for the fun of it. You're nothing but a stupid bully.)

(She's only a host. You aren't one of these rebels we keep hearing about, are you?) With that, Braunan swam off, as Illim swam up.

(What do you think you are doing?) He hissed. (You're making him suspicious. Why can't you just let it go? This will not help Jenny.)

(It may help his new host.)

(It will not. Even Aftran herself could not have turned one like him around, let alone you. Just try and help Jenny. I have a feeling she wouldn't be pleased if she found out what you have done.) Illim paused. (Besides,) he continued, (If you are trying to turn him around, insulting him won't change anything. All it will do is make him angry and less likely to listen to you.)

(I realise that it was foolish, but I can't seem to contain my anger.)

I was cut off by the summons to return to my host, and swam to the infestation pier.

I greeted Jenny when I returned, but was otherwise silent. She noticed this, and finally got up the courage to ask what was wrong.

(Oh, it's nothing,) I replied. (I was just thinking. How was Rebecca?)

(Fine,) Jenny said dubiously. (What's wrong?)

(It doesn't matter,) I repeated, nervous that I would upset Jenny if I told her what had occurred.

She thought for a while. Then I felt her flash of realisation.

(Jenny, I-)

(You spoke to Braunan! You idiot! Do you realise what you could have done?)

(Yes I do!) I snapped at her. (Shut up, human.)

I felt her sudden rush of negative emotions: fear, hurt, a flicker of anger. I realised what I had said, and immediately began to feel guilty, and worried.

(Jenny?) I asked tentatively. (Jenny, I'm sorry.)

Did she even hear me? She showed no reaction: didn't answer, her feelings and thoughts didn't change. I realised then that the two sentences I had uttered in anger; anger that was more directed at myself than at her; that my words could have undone everything I had tried to accomplish with Jenny, to make her feel less nervous. I felt guilty. I had told her that I would not be angry, yet I had been. I had broken a promise, and that would make her mistrust me even more.

* * *

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Review responses:**

**LilManiac: **Thanks. It's not that good, really…

**Anifan1:** I have a confession to make: I have no idea what AIM and SN are abbreviations of. Yeah, I know I'm stupid. But if you could tell me, it would mean I could actually answer your question :)

Anyway, back to the story, which is the reason you're reading this anyway (I hope). I'm glad you liked it. I will consider showing what happened with Rebecca and Jenny in a later flashback, but unfortunately I haven't managed to include it in this chapter. I hope you like anyway.

Chapter dedicated to **Anifan1. **Come on, you really must know what thatmeans by now ;)

* * *

**Jenny's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I had thought Terran would be decent to me, I thought he cared about me.

'_Cared about you?'_ I asked myself. _'He's a Yeerk. You're to him what a pig is to a human. He might not want you mistreated, but you're still meat.'_

I kept my thoughts masked from Terran, something I had learned to do with Braunan. If the Yeerk wanted to know, then he could easily find out what I was thinking, but my thoughts were not immediately obvious to him. I had to do this with Braunan to stop him being insulted and 'disciplining' me.

But why had Terran suddenly started acting like Braunan?

'_He's not,'_ said the nagging 'voice' again. _'He apologised, and can't you sense how guilty he feels? You should really tell him it's OK.'_

Sometimes I really hated having a conscience.

(Terran?) I asked nervously, worried that he was still angry with me.

(You wish to walk by yourself?) He asked.

I hadn't noticed that Terran was the one in control of my body.

(Well, I do, but it's not that… I…)

(I am sorry, Jenny,) Terran said when he realised what I was implying. (I was angry with myself really, not you. You are… a friend.) He paused. (I hope so, anyway, but it takes two to make a friendship.)

(I am your friend,) I replied with sudden conviction. I didn't know why I was so sure about that, but I was. He had treated me far more fairly than Braunan had. Then, gathering my courage, I spoke out. (Just don't ever speak like you did to me again. You risk losing my friendship when you do that.)

(Thank you. I am sorry; I regret the way I spoke to you.) He stopped for a second, seemingly thinking. (I want to help you. You are brave, but I know you still feel traumatized, although you do a good job of hiding it. I hope, in time, we may develop a partnership, a bond. You need never feel like you did with Braunan again. If I can at all help it, I will never leave you. That is, unless you want me to.)

(I don't. I… like you.) What was wrong with me? I felt like a child with a vocabulary of about 10 words. (I am grateful for your kindness.) That sounded a little better.

He sent me his emotions, trying to let me know what he could not tell me in words. (I am grateful that you will allow me to continue borrowing your body and your senses.)

We spent the rest of the walk home in silence. It was late, and I was tired. I quickly brushed my teeth and collapsed into bed, but I could not sleep. I kept tossing and turning.

I felt the Yeerk touch my memory centres again.

(May I?) He asked gently.

(What are you doing?)

(I…I was going to replay a pleasant memory to see if it might relax you.) He sounded hesitant, as though he thought I might not approve.

(Well, if you can, I guess go ahead,) I said. I was slightly nervous, but I was growing to trust Terran.

He chose a memory of my grandmother. It was beautiful, but I could not seem to help myself form remembering how Braunan had used her funeral as a means of torture. As soon as Terran realised this, he stopped the memory, but I had already started crying and could not stop.

(Shhh,) He said. I heard the note of panic in his thought speak 'voice'. (Please stop. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!)

(It's OK, you weren't to know,) I gasped through my sobs.

(I might not try any more of these mind-calming techniques. I do not know them well enough. I will perhaps ask another Yeerk for advice. I am sorry; I was messing about where I did not belong. I thought I was smarter than I am.)

I had calmed down. (Thank you for trying, anyway.)

(Try and sleep.)

(I'll try.)

I did, eventually, but I dreamed. I dreamed about Braunan, and woke up screaming, before I realised who was in my head.

I lay there panting for breath and shivering.

(You're OK,) Terran told me soothingly. (You'll never have to put up with him again, I'll make sure of that.)

My breathing began to slow, and I stopped shaking. For a while I lay there, just listening to Terran's comforting voice. For the first time in many months, I felt safe.

(Thank you,) I replied as soon as I could. For everything.)

(You are most welcome,) he answered, with such affection and kindness it made me jump slightly with surprise.

He must have known my surprise at his tone. (I care about you, Jenny. I care a lot.)

I wasn't quite sure how to respond. (I care about you, too,) I replied, uncertain.

(Sleep,) he told me gently. (You are tired.)

I obeyed him. He had earned my trust. As I fell asleep, my last thought was: 'but I feel more towards him than trust.'

I woke up with the same thought in my head. I tried to sort out my emotions. I trusted him, that much I knew. But I also felt… what? Friendship, loyalty… affection, even. Yes, I cared for him. I knew it for certain now, although I wasn't sure why I felt such a deep sense of affection towards him.

(Morning, Jenny,) Terran said in his usual polite manner.

(Hi. Sleep well?) When a host sleeps, a Yeerk partially detaches itself form the brain, keeping enough contact to know when the host wakes up. The Yeerk then sleeps with one half of its brain at a time. I had learnt this from Terran, in one of his many attempts to get me talking. That subject had worked, as I was intrigued by Yeerk biology. He had ended up answering what must have been a hundred questions.

Well, more like ten. But he had to give some long answers.

(Yes. I hope you did not have any more nightmares.)

(No. I can't remember any more dreams.) I was taken by a sudden curiosity. (If a Yeerk was awake while the host was sleeping, could they control the dreams?)

(Perhaps a little,) he said gently. (But it is a fine art. Being woken by one's own mind can really frighten a host, and can upset the sleep pattern for many nights to come, causing the performance of the host to worsen.) He cringed mentally. (I'm sorry; I'm talking about you like some animal.)

(Carry on. Please.)

(Well, those Yeerks like Braunan would never wake a host for a means of torture; it's more trouble than it's worth. But many Yeerks like… well, like me, I suppose, like to monitor sleep patterns and dreams to see how well the person they are helping is recovering.)

(Do you do it?)

(A little. I'm not too sure of what a human sleep pattern should be, though, so it's no use. I really need to talk to a Yeerk who's done this before. I know there are some who do it purposefully.)

I was confused. (What do you mean?)

(Unofficially, of course. Many Yeerks who infest traumatized hosts often ask other Yeerks to try and rehabilitate them. Yeerks who are unhosted. The unhosted Yeerk gets a host for one or two months, and the other Yeerk returns to a host that is easier to handle.)

(Do the Vissers know about this?)

(No. It's very much a hidden thing. The new Yeerk will pretend to be the old Yeerk while they are in the host.)

(So most of you don't want hosts who are traumatized? Even those not in the peace movement?)

(That is correct. It is far easier to be in a co-operative, mentally well host. Yeerks like Braunan are mentally unbalanced. To use the politest term.) He paused. (You see, hosts who are mentally happy tend to perform better than those who are put under undue stress. They digest more easily, sleep better… the list is endless.)

(Looks like I got the worst Yeerk possible for my first one.)

(You did. Perhaps I should give you to someone who knows about the healing of hosts.)

(No!) I cried. I did not want to be 're-habilitated' by a strange Yeerk. (You're fine. Please don't leave me.)

(It would only be temporary. A period of one or two months, perhaps,) Terran said, sounding doubtful. (You see, I have absolutely no idea what I am doing. All my previous hosts were voluntary.)

I thought for a moment, and made up my mind. (You may consider me voluntary. At least, to you.)

* * *

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!** Thanks to those who faithfully review every single chapter; you make my day! A helpful or positive (or preferably both) review really cheers me up! So get typing. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Anifan1: **Thanks for your review and for beta-ing this chapter. I'll get AIM asap.

**LilManiac: **Thanks for your review, although constructive criticism is welcomed, so feel free to say more than just that it's great every chapter, although the praise is nice :)

OK, why has everyone stopped reviewing? Two reviews (although one was long enough to be three!) is really down on my average of around four or more. So why has everyone left? If you're reading this, please review it. Remember, you might get a chapter dedication in the following categories:

1) First review

2) Most helpful review

3) Longest review, although not repetitive!

Chapter dedicated to **Anifan1** for all three categories! This earns you a virtual bowl of your favourite dessert/ice cream (whatever that is!) Virtual food... no calories! (although no taste, either!)

Thanks to **LilManiac **for reviewing, as well.

Please read and REVIEW! There's no excuse for not reviewing, I accept anonymous reviews and it's not that challenging just to type a sentence or two (although the longer, the better.)

Right, rant finished! My updates may slow down, as I now have a beta-reader (Anifan1) so all chapters will have to go through the beta reading process. Although, credit where credit's due, Anifan1 is both quick and thorough: I got a very well edited copy back in less than a day, with loads of helpful suggestions. Thanks Anifan1!

* * *

**Terran's POV**

The next time I was in the Yeerk pool, I knew I needed to find a  
Yeerk that knew how to treat traumatized hosts. I thought asking Illim  
might be a good place to start.

Not all Yeerks who re-habilitated hosts for other Yeerks were members of the  
peace movement, although most were. It is one thing to help hosts as a way to break up the boredom of being unhosted but it is quite another to directly defy the Empire and risk death as the peace movement were doing.

I would need a peace-movement Yeerk to advise me about Jenny, since I did not  
think that others would advise me when they could gain a host by doing it  
themselves. Also, I was doubtful about how much these other Yeerks actually  
cared for the hosts that they were re-habilitating. I wanted advice that would wholly heal Jenny, so she could be a friend, not just make her mentally sound.

(Illim,) I called as I approached him.

(Hello Terran. I hope you're not going to go and talk to Braunan again,) Illim retorted.

I was stung by his cold tone. (No. I need to know how to help Jenny.)

Illim warmed instantly. (Finally you're doing something to actually help  
the host,) he said teasingly.

(I don't know much about tortured hosts myself, but I know someone who does. Let me find her.)

He returned shortly afterwards with another Yeerk following him.

(This is Asta 531. She's a member of the movement, but is currently unhosted.)

(Officially.) Asta said with a laugh. (But I'm helping out with a Hork-Bajir at the moment.)

(You re-habilitate?)

(I certainly do,) she replied. (But you wanted advice? Since you're a member of the movement, I'll be happy to give it to you. How much time do you have now?)

(About an hour.)

(I have only half, but I should be able to fit in what I need to say.)

(I'll speak to you later,) Illim cut in.

He swam away whilst Asta and I swam to the quietest area of the Pool.

(So, what's the nature of the problem?)

(You want the name and designation? Braunan 232.)

Asta's tone was one of disgust. (Oh, him. I've helped a few of his former hosts. How is she doing?)

(It depends when you ask. Sometimes, you can have a good conversation with  
her, but then one sentence makes her break down into tears.)

(Have you tried any healing techniques?)

(I tried several times, but when I re-played a pleasant memory of her grandmother, but Jenny broke down into tears as she had died a few years ago. Braunan had used the memory of her funeral for torture, so since then I haven't dared try another. How  
do you use these calming techniques?)

Asta sighed, preparing to begin. (It's different for every host. Some like you to replay pleasant memories, some feel belittled when you do that, because they feel as though you're in control of everything good that's happened to them. It's a matter of finding out what she likes. You can try physical things as well, like slowing down heart beats or lowering adrenalin levels if she's the sort to get really frightened.) For the next five minutes, Asta continued to explain the various methods to calm the host mind, may of which were simply the opposite to the torturing techniques that Braunan had used.

(How do I tell when she's healing? I know you can watch sleep patterns, but what's normal?)

(Don't worry about sleep patterns,) Asta told me. (Observe her emotions. Once she can  
remember Braunan without feeling frightened or hurt, and when she trusts you, then you can consider your work finished.)

(Thank you.)

(Tell me how you're doing next time you feed. And when you play memories, take your time choosing them beforehand. You have to be careful with tormented hosts, or you might end up making them worse,) she warned.

(Thank you.) (Again,) I added with a laugh.

(You're welcome.)

I swam away. I was glad to get some advice, and felt a little more confident about returning to Jenny now I understood some of the mind-calming techniques. What I did not understand was how anyone could want to be in a traumatized host.

I found Jenny's memories of Braunan heart breaking. I was re-living her pain. I knew the other Yeerks would say I shouldn't get so attached, but I couldn't seem to help it.

The broadcast message came thorough the pool about half an hour later. The Yeerk pool broadcasting system picks up the sound of the Gedd on calling duty, and speeds up the vibrations to an ultra-sonic frequency, which can be heard by Yeerks in their natural state. This is then transmitted through the pool. It's almost constant, because the movement of hosts is continuous.

"Terran 864 to the re-infestation pier," came the flat, unemotional tone.

I swam towards the pier; more confident now that I had learned some of the things I needed to know. I echolocated, and 'saw' her head in the water, her long hair flowing gently. Even seen by echolocation, she looked beautiful.

BEAUTIFUL! What was wrong with me? I was a Yeerk, not a male human. How  
could I possibly feel physically attracted to a human?

I did, though. I could no longer avoid my feelings. I had lied to myself, tried to deny the affection I felt towards this human, but I could no longer. My heart started racing. This was wrong, completely immoral to feel attracted towards my host. I knew that everyone would avoid me if they found out. I knew I could certainly not allow Jenny to find out, as it would frighten her. Of course it would, it would make anyone, even the most  
mentally secure, feel freaked-out and afraid.

However, I had no time to dwell on this right now. Jenny was holding her breath, her head underwater, while I hung still, allowing myself to become over-emotional.

I squirmed in through her ear canal, secreting a generous amount of the anaesthetizing chemical. Eventually, I touched her brain, and wrapped around the grey tissue, sinking deep into the crevices.

(Hello, Jenny,) I said, as gently and calmly as possible. Asta's voice echoed in my head: _Always speak calmly and pleasantly, no matter how you feel inside. She needs to trust your voice._

(Hi,) She replied. Oblivious to the torrent of my emotions. Good.

She raised her head, and began the long walk home. I said little, mostly because there was nothing I could say.

I also couldn't say too much for fear that my tone would give away how I felt inside. No matter what, Jenny could never know what I felt for her. It would ruin everything I had tried to accomplish with this host.

* * *

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **I don't know if you're reading otherwise. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Anifan1:** Thanks, and thanks for beta-reading this. How do you like the alterations? 

**LilManiac: **Thanks for your review.

**Oblivionknight7: **Glad you like it. Thanks for your reviews.

**Meow: **Yeah, for a while I couldn't login or review anything, either. Thanks for reviewing.

This chapter is dedicated to **LilManiac **for first reviewer. I'm not counting Anifan1 because she beta-d it and therefore knew when I was putting it up. Plus Anifan1's had the dedication for several chapters running and I thought it was time to dedicate to someone else.

* * *

**Jenny's POV**

I could tell that something was wrong with Terran. He was never this quiet.

(What's wrong, Terran?) I asked tentatively.

(Nothing,) he said, rather too quickly. (Nothing at all. Why do you ask?)

(You're quiet. Quieter than usual.)

(I'm… um… tired,) he said hesitantly.

I sighed. (I might not be the bravest host you've had, but that doesn't mean I'm a fool. When you say something with that amount of hesitation, I can tell something's wrong. What is it you aren't telling me?)

Now, it was his turn to sigh. (You are correct, of course. I am not telling you something. But trust me, it is for your own good that I cannot tell you. It would upset you and frighten you if I was to tell you.)

(I can't keep any secrets from you!) I whined. (What gives you the right to keep things from me?)

Terran stayed calm. (I am pleased to see that you now have the confidence to make demands, but rest assured that I will not look at memories without your permission and will try my best not to spy on your emotions, although I cannot help picking them up. Please, I cannot tell you. I have explained why.)

(It's worse not knowing.)

(It will be worse for you to know. Please, let it go!) He sounded desperate.

(Okay. You've never hurt me before,) I found myself replying. (I will trust your judgement.)

Terran sent me a mental smile. (Thank you. I swear I will never do anything to betray your trust.)

(Do you trust me?) I blurted suddenly.

(Yes, I do. But why would I have any reason not to trust you?) He asked, confused.

(I- I don't know.) Why had I asked him that? It was a stupid question. I seemed to be saying a lot of stupid things lately.

(What other stupid things have you said?)

(Will you quit reading my thoughts!) I snapped in embarrassment.

Terran seemed hurt by my sudden outburst. (I am sorry, I cannot help it while I remain attached,) he said simply, before withdrawing completely from my mind.

_Great!_ I thought sarcastically. Now I can't even apologise for snapping at him, even though I am sorry. He can't even hear the thoughts I direct at him now! I am an idiot!

Why did I care if Terran was angry with me? I could always apologise later.

_You care because he's been kind to you,_ said the annoying voice in my head. I wished my conscience would shut up. There was nothing I could do about it now.

Far from shutting up, it offered another opinion. _You care because you feel something more than gratitude. _What was really annoying about this voice was that it was right. I did feel something more than just gratitude and friendship towards Terran, no matter how much I wanted to deny it. But I couldn't seem to understand my own emotions. What I felt was far more complex than everything I had felt for a long time. Fear and pain are simple. Friendship, gratitude and affection are more complex. Every animal can feel fear or pain, but only sentient creatures understand the more complex emotions. In a way, I had been reduced to a mere animal under Braunan's rule: I had lost what made me individual, what made me human. I was only just beginning to come out of this state, and the 'new' emotions that I felt were difficult for me to comprehend.

Terran stayed unattached to my mind for hours, allowing me to get very concerned and nervous. Finally, he reached out and made contact with my brain again.

(Jenny?)

(I'm sorry,) I replied quickly.

(You are forgiven. I am sorry I left you like that. It was irresponsible.)

(How?)

(You are not fully secure in controlling your own body. You could have been hurt.)

(I'm not as helpless as you think I am,) I retorted.

He seemed to realise that he had hurt my feelings. (I didn't mean it like that. I simply prefer to be cautious.)

(Okay. Don't worry about it.)

(You seem to be recovering,) Terran noted sounding pleased.

(From Braunan?)

(Yes.)

(A little.)

The mention of Braunan, though, triggered me to think back on those days of almost no hope. Braunan had hated the leaders of the peace movement with a passion. For some reason, he did not hate its members, only the leaders and the concept of the movement. I never knew why.

**Flashback**

_My head was forced down into the dark brown sludge of the Yeerk pool. I did not thrash. Braunan had punished me harshly before for resisting and making it difficult for him to enter my ear._

_I felt myself being slowly paralysed as my tormentor took control of my mind, of functions that I could not control myself as well as those that I could. _

_When Braunan had attached himself fully, I could sense him boiling with anger and hatred; towards whom, I did not know. I knew only that it was not towards me. If it had been, he would already have been torturing me. _

_(What...) I stammered nervously. I rarely spoke more than one or two word sentences._

_(She's a disgrace to Yeerks!)_

_(Who...)_

_(Visser Three has found the leader of a band of rebels. She's been tricking poor, ordinary Yeerks to rebel against the Empire. Then they get killed, and for what? For her insane, sadistic ideas.)_

_I thought Braunan was the last Yeerk to be calling another Yeerk sadistic, but I masked these thoughts from him, so he wouldn't hear them unless he wanted to deliberately look for them._

_I didn't quite understand how anyone could be tricked into rebelling against the Empire. (How...)_

_(Silence! You will not become insolent.)_

_I fell silent instantly, mentally trembling. I could not understand why Braunan was so angry. I would have thought he'd be pleased that they had caught a rebel._

_(I am!) He replied, reading my thoughts. (I just hate her for what she's done to my…) He suddenly stopped mid-sentence._

_(To your what?) I asked, with a little more confidence due to his anger being diverted to someone else._

_He suddenly became really angry with me. (Mind your own business, human!) He yelled, and began to 'punish' me, more harshlythan he ever had before that point. He replayed my worst memoeries, combining it with sensations of pain and making me feel ill by raising my body temperature and my pulse rate until I thought my veins would burst. I cried out desperately, but Braunan soon stopped. He could not keep up with this kind of torture for long without damaging my body._

**End flashback**

(Jenny?) Terran called, concerned. His voice sounded faint, as though he was calling from far away.

(I'm OK,) I managed to choke out, still feeling the pain from my memory.

(Rest,) Terran whispered affectionately. (You're safe now.)

I realised that, while I had been absorbed in memories, Terran had led me home and got me ready for bed. He returned control to me. I curled up on my side beneath the covers and slept.

* * *

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


End file.
